Body, Soul, Belief, and Execution
by UltimateDemonKing1092
Summary: Placed a year after GRevolution ends. A new beyblading team is added in the mix. Pairings will be anounced in the second chapter. Note: BEGA is not in this tournament. I haven't thought of the pairing yet but I'm working on it. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for choosing to read my first fanfic. I was a little skeptical at first but I wanted to test myself to see if I was ready to make one. In this one there is a few original characters and a lot of pairings. As for comments, please be honest and tell me what I can improve on. For now, I'm just starting with the introductions of my original characters. I'm not sure but most of my stories (if I decide to continue making more) will involve at least one original character. This starts after Beyblade: G-Revolution. More will be explained about my characters when I start the actual story. The pairings will be explained before I start the actual story. With that said, here they are.

Oh yeah I almost forgot…

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade or anything associated with Beyblade. Plain and simple… now here they are.

Name- Seiji Nakada

Age- 16

Gender- Male

Hair- Short, dark blue hair that reaches his shoulder

Eyes- Blue 

Beyblade Color- Midnight Blue

Bit Beast Name- Cobalt Cougar

Bit Beast Element- Earth

Bit Beast Attacks- Shining Edge (Extra attack power when combined with Yukimo), Optimum Slash

Clothing- He wears a white short sleeve shirt and blue baggy pants with all black shoes.

Personality- He mainly keeps to himself. He talks when it is time to talk and only when it is time. He doesn't like people who are stuck up or thinks that they are better than he is. He only loves three things: beyblading, his friends, and his younger sister Yumiko. He likes to beyblade, because he wants to be the best. Period. He sometimes rushes into things without thinking about the consequences.

Accessories- He has a dark blue wristband on his right arm. He wears gloves on both hands, his left hand is a normal black glove and his right hand is fingerless ones of the same color. He has a silver linked necklace around his neck that was passed down from his father. He has a backpack that he uses to carry all of his beyblades that he has won from other beybladers.

Name- Yukimo Nakada

Age- 14

Gender- Female

Hair- Long, dark blue hair that reaches her waist

Eyes- Light Blue

Beyblade Color- Icy Blue, almost clear

Bit Beast Name- Glacier Jaguar

Bit Beast Element- Ice

Bit Beast Attacks- Frost Vault, Shining Edge (Extra attack power when combined with Seiji)

Clothing- She wears a long sleeve red shirt, light red Capri pants and white shoes.

Personality- Yukimo is the complete opposite from her older brother Seiji, meaning she talks all of the time and she loves mostly anything that moves (except bugs). Although her beyblading skills pale in comparison to Seiji, she is a very balanced and strong beyblader. Some boys underestimate Yukimo because of how beautiful she looks. She likes to beyblade with her friends but she doesn't hate anything in particular.

Accessories- She has a pink bracelet around her left wrist and a gold ring that was passed down from her mother on her right ring finger. She wears two diamond earrings in both ears that she has recently acquired from Miyu as a birthday present.

Name- Tatsuya Komatsu

Age- 16

Gender- Male

Hair- Dark Brown, Spiked up (think Tai from Digimon)

Eyes- Black (think Sasuke from Naruto)

Beyblade Color(s)- Shadow Gray with Light Red Streaks

Bit Beast Name- Flare Eagle

Bit Beast Element(s)- Wind and Fire

Bit Beast Attack(s)- Pyre Tempest, Cyclone Blaze, Gale Inferno

Clothing- White tank top, blue baggy jean shorts, and all black shoes.

Personality- He is both a rival and a best friend towards Seiji. Tatsuya and Seiji are always battling each other to see which one is the best. He likes to train and battle with his friends. Tatsuya is always looking for beyblade battles. He hates to lose at anything, including beyblading. He dedicates his life towards beyblading and protecting his friends. He grew up with Seiji and Yukimo since he was 4 years old and Miyu since he was 3.

Accessories- He has white fingerless gloves on his left hand. He wears a white headband around his forehead. He also has a backpack full of beyblades, like Seiji.

Name- Miyu Shimada

Age- 15

Gender- Female

Hair- Light Purple

Eyes- Lavender

Beyblade Color- Crimson with Yellow Streaks

Bit Beast Name- Discharge Monarch

Bit Beast Element- Thunder/Lightning

Bit Beast Attacks- Lightning Thrash, Discharge Explosion

Clothing- She wears a dark purple jacket over a light purple tank top, slightly baggy blue jeans, and white shoes.

Personality- She, like Yukimo, is often underestimated because of how she looks. She thinks twice before she attacks and always keeps her guard up when she defends. Miyu may be a tough beyblader, but she has a very soft spot for cute guys and jewelry. Miyu loves meeting new people almost as much as beyblading. She hates people that love to control everything. She hangs out with Yukimo the most and tries to improve both of their beyblading skills.

Accessories- She wears pink fingerless gloves on both of her hands. She has a dark purple bracelet around her right wrist.

Well that's it for now. I will try to get the story started as soon as I can. I haven't thought of a good name for this team yet so if you think you have one then email me and give me your suggestions. When I'm done, I might start a few with Naruto, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Gundam Seed, and I might make one for my favorite video games, Tekken. So until next time, see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

UDK: Yes it is finally time to get the story started.

Tatsuya: Seriously, I thought it was going to take forever.

UDK: It only took me a couple of days. What are you talkin' about…?

Seiji: He means that you type very slowly. It's like waiting for MasakoX to make another episode of Naruto Abridged.

UDK: You know what, that's messed up. You try typing about seven pages and we will see how long it takes you to make it. But I forgot, you're just a cartoon.

Miyu: Now that was a low blow.

Seiji: Hn…

UDK: Well he had it coming towards him. All right, Yumiko can you tell the readers the disclaimer please. 'Hands Yumiko a piece of paper with the disclaimer on it'

Yumiko: 'nods and reads out loud' UltimateDemonKing1092 does not own anything associated towards the anime show Beyblade. He only owns the OCs in thi- no way I am owned by nobody but myself.

UDK- Well, not anymore because all four of you signed the contract for the story. So all of you are mine now. 'Laughs'

Seiji: Son of a b- 'gets punched in the jaw by UDK'

UDK: Watch your language. It isn't my fault that you weren't focusing. Oh yeah and hah you can't sue me because of legal binding and more stuff I can't remember.

Tatsuya: I hate the law……

* * *

_Body, Soul, Belief, and Execution _

_He is walking through a large maze. Going up and down stairs, opening doors that lead to more turns and staircases, not knowing where he is and where this place is located. His only guide is instinct. He finds a large red door with a pitch-black doorknob._

_He slowly reaches towards it with his hand shaking with nervousness and fear of what's on the other side. He holds it, twists the knob to his right and pulls the door towards him. The door emits a long eerie screeching sound that made his head hurt a little. He shook his head to get rid of the pain but it was ineffective._

_He walked slowly into the corridor where he saw many skeletons held up against the wall by chains around the neck and arms. The sight of all of the bones made him shudder. As he continues walking, the hallway got darker until he couldn't see any more._

_He checks his beyblade and it suddenly had a dark blue glow surrounding it. He stares at it for a while and uses it as a light to lead the way. The light revealed more skeletons and corpses. He walked like this for several minutes until he reached another large door except the door was red and black._

_He once again reaches for the doorknob with a trembling right hand and pulls it towards him. This door did not wake a sound like the previous door. When he entered the room, the door slams shut behind him._

_He turns around to look at the door and looks back at what is in front of him. He walks down another corridor and hears splashing of some liquid under his feet as he walks. He stops walking, kneels down and touches the unknown fluid with his index finger. He then rubs his finger with his thumb and smells it. He closes his eyes and sighs._

_"Blood…"_

_He stands up and continues walking until he reaches a huge, dark dungeon with a large beystadium in the middle of it. He looks around everywhere and finds two teenagers on the ground, beaten to almost unconsciousness. Both of them had their beyblades shattered into pieces. His eyes widened when he identified the teens as his friends and teammates. He ran to the nearest person to see if he was alive. It was his child hood friend, Tatsuya. His brown hair covered his face and bloodstained eyes. He knelt down and checked his pulse and was relieved when he figured out he still had a steady heartbeat._

"_Tatsuya, wake up, man. Who did this to you?" He had no response to his question. He shook him ferociously trying to get an answer from him but it did no good. He slowly put him down and ran to his other childhood friend, Miyu. She also had a heart beat like Tatsuya. When Miyu identified that it was her friend, Seiji, she held him close in an embracing hug and clung onto him while sobbing. He rubbed her back in small circles trying to comfort her but it was unsuccessful._

"_Who did this, Miyu…?" He whispered in her ear. She continues crying and doesn't answer._

"_He…he d-destroyed m-my beyblade." She stuttered as she tried to make sense but he understood her words clearly. Still he wanted his question answered._

"_Who destroyed Discharge Monarch…?" He asked again. He sighs and rubs her back again. He then heard a booming maniacal laugh fill the dungeon. The laughter startled the adolescence._

"_**I Did!!" **__He stands to his feet and picks Miyu up bridal style and laid her beside Tatsuya._

"_What do you want with us…?" He yells out towards the unknown. He hears another intense laugh and Seiji growls out of frustration. _

"**Isn't it obvious, I want your bit beasts, well bit beast, because you have the last one I need."**

"_What makes you think I'm just gonna just give up my bit beast…?" Seiji was getting more agitated by the minute. His anger made the unknown (I'm just calling him the unknown for the time being) chuckle._

_"I think I have something that may change the way you are thinking things here" Out of the shadows appeared a cage hanging from the ceiling. Inside was Seiji's younger sister, Yumiko._

A girl with light blue eyes is waken up by a person mumbling, "Get her out! Leave her alone!" continuously in their sleep repetitively. She acknowledged the person as his older brother; She walked to his bed and attempted to wake him up.

"Seiji, Seiji wake up!!" His younger sister was shaking him frantically trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, she kicked him off of his bed and he hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. As soon as he the hardwood, his eyes shot wide open, looking around at where he was to see if he was still in that dungeon.

He saw his sister and his best friends look at him with concerned eyes. He sighs in relief and stand to his feet.

"… Sorry about that." He rubs his head and sits back on the bed. He reaches for his beyblade, which was on the stand beside his bed, and looks into the bit beast. He sees that it still glowed blue just like the dream.

"Wow, Seiji! That must have been one crazy dream to get you crazy like that!" Tatsuya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You don't have a lot of nightmares that scared you like that, Seiji." Miyu confirmed. She stood up and went to the window and looked at the rising sun. She smiles at the sight. Seiji went to his closet, picked his regular attire (what I introduced In the first chapter) and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Tatsuya stood up and looked at Miyu and then at Yumiko.

"So, what's for breakfast?" He asked expectantly, hoping that they would cook for him. The two girls looked at each other and they both shot a death glare at Tatsuya.

"Okay, Okay I get it, geez!" He walked out of the bedroom and quickened his pace at the thought of food. He got to the kitchen, opened the fridge and stared at all of its contents.

"FOOD!!" He exclaimed in an almost trance-like voice. He shook his head to snap out his zombie-like behavior.

"I have to go to the beyblade shop so I can get a part that I need for Glacier Jaguar." Yumiko said to Miyu. Her attack ring was cracked from her last battle.

"Alright, I'm coming too. I need a few parts as well." Miyu implied, while stretching. Miyu ordered some parts a couple days ago and today was the day she can get them from the shop. The bathroom door opened and a fully clothed Seiji appear. He sits on the bed, opens the drawer and pulls out his gloves and slips them on.

Miyu looks at the bathroom and looks at Yumiko and figures that she was looking back at her. They both began to rush towards the bathroom. Yumiko jumps onto the bed and over Seiji, which startled him a little.

"Hey, chill out! Its just a bathroom." Seiji explained. Yumiko landed in front of the bathroom entrance and looked back at Miyu.

"Yes!! I win again." She sticks her tongue out at her and laughed when she saw Miyu pout. Miyu grumbled something about it being unfair that Yumiko always getting the bathroom before she does before sitting down beside Seiji.

"So, what are we doing for today…?" She asked him, wanting to know the agenda for the day was.

"Uhh… I guess we are going to practice some more with balancing our new blades after you and my sister get back with your parts. For now, we are just going to warm up with my other beyblades and make some battles with them. We don't have to worry so much because the next world tournament will be in a month." He explained to her. She nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, Yumiko and I both ordered some parts that might help keep it stable." Seiji lay down on the bed.

"I have a lot of extra beyblades. We can use those to help exploit our weaknesses and figure out more strategies during battle." Seiji implied as he sat back up. He opened his drawer again and searched it until he found a dark red attack ring.

"Here you go, you can still get your parts but you still need to practice with us so I'm lending this to you. Besides the shop doesn't open until ten and it's only six." He hands it to her and she looks at it. She smiles at him.

"Thank you Seiji, you're the best." He smiles back and rubs the back of his head.

"No problem, just looking out for the team."

"Hey, Miyu. Can you get me some clothes out of my closet." Yumiko yelled from the bathroom.

"Alright! What do you want?!" Miyu yelled back.

"Anything!" Miyu stood up from the bed and walked to the closet so she can get her clothes. She walks to the closed bathroom door and knocks on it. Seconds later, the door opened and an arm reached out to grab the clothes and close the door. A couple of minutes later, Yumiko walks out of the bathroom wearing mostly all red. She walks to her closet and gets a pair of white running shoes and puts them on her feet and ties the laces.

Miyu walks to her closet, gets her clothes and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey, you ready for breakfast, bro?" Yumiko asked him expectantly. He nodded and walked out of the room into the kitchen where she followed. Seiji sat down in the chair and his sister sat in the chair to his right. Tatsuya joined them and sat in the chair right of Yumiko. They all ate in silence, waiting for Miyu to return.

"What are we doing…?" Tatsuya said, breaking the silence. Seiji explained to Yumiko and Tatsuya what she said to Miyu before and they both nodded and continued eating.

"As soon as Miyu gets out of the shower and she eats her breakfast, we can get started." Seiji said as he ate some more. They nodded again. Twenty minutes later all four were ready and already outside.

"Okay, Yumiko I have to give you something" Seiji pulls out a new base for her beyblade and gives it to her that matched her blade's color perfectly. She smiles and takes it.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed. He nods and smiles a little. He watches as she takes her beyblade apart and puts on the part she just acquired from him. Miyu did the same using the part she got from Seiji earlier. They both nodded when they were finished. Seiji looked at his comrades.

"Okay, we only have one more month left before the big tournament but there is another one here in Japan in a couple of weeks so we can get ready for this one. We can sign up at the gym we have always worked at." They all nodded in unison and they all walked towards the beyblade gymnasium.

* * *

UDK: Here is how it all starts. More of the adventures and couples will appear in future chapters.

Tatsuya: Just hurry up so I can crush somebody's beyblade. I can take on anybody with no sweat.

Miyu: I could have sworn that you have lost to me in a beybattle two days ago.

Tatsuya: I told you to do not bring that up.

Seiji: Heh, I knew he wasn't so tough. It was just a whole bunch of hot air. 'chuckles'

Tatsuya: Oh, really! 'growls'

Seiji: Yeah, really! 'they both get into a staring contest. Everybody watches'

UDK: Here are the couples I already planned for this story-

Ray X Mariah

OC X OC

UDK: I'm not sure if I am going to have Kai paired up with anybody at the moment.

Yumiko: Why…?

UDK: Because I don't think it is necessary at the moment. First off I am wondering who should be paired with one of my characters.

Miyu: Who…?

UDK: It will either be Kai or Tyson. I'm not sure yet. The person who doesn't gets paired with one of you will go to Hilary I guess… Well that's all I got to say for now. See ya until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

UDK: Here we go again, another chapter begins.

Miyu: Yaaay!!!

Seiji: Why is she so giddy today…?

UDK: Because I made her that way. You got a problem with that…

Seiji: I got problems with a lot of things. That includes that stupid contract you got on us.

UDK: It isn't my fault. You signed it. You are mine now whether you like it or not.

Tatsuya: This is so gay. Why are you doing this to us?

UDK: Why am I doing this to you? Do you know what UDK stands for? It stands for Ultimate Demon King. Do you really think that king of demons will have a nice heart and just set you all free?

Seiji: I guess not, probably because people will think that you are some punk bitch with no life.

UDK: You know what, I'm ignoring that comment because either way, I own all four of you and there is nothing that any of you can do to can change that. 'laughs' Miyu will you do the honors. 'hands her a piece of paper'

Miyu: UltimateDemonKing1092 does not own Beyblade. If he did, the whole Beyblade cast would be in the same situation as us.

UDK: Damn straight! Before I start I would like to thank chichai for inspiration and helping me with the story. Lets go…

Oh yeah, I am assuming Tyson won the battle against Brooklyn on the last episode of Beyblade Grevolution.

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

* * *

Seiji, Miyu, Yumiko, and Tatsuya entered the gymnasium with a determined grin on their faces. They looked around to see what teams were here. Yumiko and Tatsuya watched Tyson and Daichi beyblading in one of the beystadiums that the fitness center provides.

Seiji was training Miyu because she needed help with her attacks. Seiji opened his backpack and pulled out seven beyblades.

"Alright, your first task is to knock all of the blades out of the stadium or stop them from spinning in one launch. If you knock all but one and you stop spinning or if you get knocked out then you have to start over." He explained as he launched them all into the beystadium in front of him. She nodded and got her beyblade ready for battle.

"Let It Rip!!" Miyu yelled as she launched Discharge Monarch into the beystadium. She watched as her beyblade went straight for the closest one. She gasped when the beyblade dodged Discharge Monarch's attack with ease.

"If you have to use your full strength then do it." Seiji said.

"I don't need it I just have to adjust to it, that's all." Miyu responded. Discharge Monarch was then being attacked from all of the blades from all angles. Miyu was getting more frustrated by the second.

"Just concentrate. Don't lose your cool." Seiji told her but it proved to be useless as she let out a loud scream and her blade was forced out of the stadium. She groans out of discontent and disappointment. He sighs and picks up her blade, in which just stopped spinning. He then takes it apart and checks its parts.

"It seems that everything is good with your beyblade. You just need to get those new parts the shop and I'm sure it will get easier for you once you get them. This attack ring is too heavy and it holds it down a bit." He puts her blade back together and hands it to her.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that when my beyblade wasn't going as fast as it normally would." She informed as she looked at her watch and smiles.

"I still have about a hour left before the store opens. Lets continue training." She got into her ready position and launched her blade into the stadium.

Daichi's Strata Dragoon was knocked out of the arena into the air and landed beside Yumiko. She picks it up and walks to Daichi. Yumiko hands it to him and looks at Tyson.

"That was a great battle! Hi, my name is Yumiko Nakada. What is your name?" She introduced as she flashed a huge smile and shook Daichi and Tyson's hand.

"Hey, I'm Daichi. The World Champion of Beyblade!!" He exclaimed with a loud laugh earning him a hard punch in the back of the head by his teammate, Tyson.

"First off, my name is Tyson and it is nice meeting you. Secondly, I am the world champ who saved the BBA from being destroyed by BEGA." Tyson said as he grinned put his hands behind his head. Yumiko squealed and pulled out her famous autograph book.

"I knew I saw you from somewhere. Can I have your autograph please?" She asked Tyson, giving a little blue booklet to him.

"Wow, really?!" She nods and hands him a blue pen.

"I would be honored." He said and chuckled and shot a glare that said, "I bet you're jealous!" towards Daichi's direction. Tyson then signed his full name on her blank sheet of paper inside of the book and handing it back to Yumiko. Daichi felt rage boil up inside of him and jumped on Tyson's back and started beating him up.

"Why do you always get all of the signatures, Tyson?" Daichi yelled as he continued his assault on him. He stopped when he looked at Yumiko and saw that she was holding out her booklet to him.

"I would love it if you signed it too, Daichi." Yumiko said as she bestowed her booklet to him. He smirked at Tyson and took the book so he can sign his first name into it.

"So, do you beyblade Yumiko…?" Daichi asked as he gave her autograph book to its owner. She put it away in her back pocket.

"Actually, I do." She replied with a smile. Tyson and Daichi looked at each other and both began rolling on the floor dying of laughter. Tatsuya, who knew this was going to happen, ran up to Yumiko and proceeded to hold her back from doing something she might regret. She was threatening to get through his grasp with sheer determination and anger. She soon stopped and he let go of her.

She grunted out of disgust and looked down at them. Tyson looked up at Yumiko and an unidentified boy with brown hair. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Who are you…? How are you connected to her?" Tyson asked, wanting to know who he is.

"Me? Well I'm Tatsuya Komatsu." He introduced with a small grin and he looked at Tyson then at the still laughing Daichi. Then he looked at her teammate, which was still steaming mad, so he held her back with one arm.

"So these are the world champs that everybody respect, huh…? It is sad to say that I am nowhere as strong as these two. Or at least not yet." Tatsuya said with a lot of confidence.

"Yeah, you should get some more training in, buddy." Tyson exclaimed while rubbing his nose with his index finger. Tatsuya smirked and looked at his watch.

"Hey Yumiko, isn't it time to get those parts from the shop?" Tatsuya asked her and she jumped in jubilation whilst raising her fist in the air.

"Yes it is! I'm so ready!" She yelled as she began to punch the air. She stopped when Tatsuya tapped her on the shoulder. He gave her a folded piece of paper.

"Give this to the store clerk and he will give you a small brown box. Can you bring the box back to me please?" She nodded and put the paper in her right pant pocket.

"Thank you!" He said as she ran off to her friend Miyu and they both ran out of the door. He looked back at Tyson and shook his hand and then Daichi's, who just finished laughing and got off of the floor.

"It was nice meeting you two, but I got to train now. Later!" He said as he walked away to Seiji. Tyson and Daichi waved at him and continued training. When he got to Seiji, he pulled out his Flare Eagle and launched it into the stadium where his blade was circling the dish.

"That team, the BBA Revolution, acts pretty stupid. When I think about it, they aren't too strong. I mean nothing I can't handle." Tatsuya said to Seiji as he launched a purple plastic beyblade to battle his Flare Eagle. He smirks and watches the purple one get pummeled with multiple attacks from Flare Eagle. He then launched a yellow beyblade made of metal in to double team Flare Eagle.

The purple and yellow blades grinded into Flare Eagle with a lot of force. He watched as Flare Eagle dodged and broke the purple one into pieces. He saw all of the pieces hit the floor beside the stadium and grins. He then launched a blue beyblade made of metal and they both circled Flare Eagle, which was still in the middle of the dish.

Tatsuya snapped his fingers and the blue and yellow beyblades picked up speed and they had a green vapor trail surround Flare Eagle. The trail was getting closer to Flare Eagle as seconds go by. A crowd started to appear around Tatsuya, including the BBA Revolution. He smirks, as the trail got closer to Flare Eagle.

"_Just a bit longer." _He thought as the trail was about a couple of inches away from colliding into Flare Eagle.

"Now, Gale Inferno Reverse Attack" He yelled as he saw his beyblade's engine gear spin in the opposite direction, stopping the trail from getting closer to it and the blue and yellow beyblades were losing power.

"Can you just finish them off already Tatsuya?" Seiji asked as he watched them showing off.

"Alright, man chill out! Flare Eagle, Pyre Tempest" He yelled as a large tornado made of fire surrounded the blue and yellow beyblades, sending them into the air. The crowd got bigger as they were in awe of Tatsuya's strength and performance. The fire tornado dulled to a stop and the beyblades landed outside of the dish. Flare Eagle jumped into Tatsuya's right hand and he pocketed it.

At that instant, the crowd was cheering for him and some girls were screaming his name in the crowd. He then walked over and picked up his other beyblades and put them in his backpack. Seiji walked to Seiji and gave him a pat on the back.

"Great work!" Seiji said to him and that just gave Tatsuya's ego another boost along with the girls yelling, "I love you Tatsuya" continuously. Then Seiji smacked him in the back of the head. Tatsuya rubbed his head in pain and he was a little pissed off at his friend.

"Hey, what was that for…?" He asked, wincing in pain.

"You weren't supposed to show them your attacks so early, you dumbass." He told him with a little anger.

"Dude, did it really matter…?" Tatsuya asked with confusion clear in his voice.

"Man, are you stupid. People will find ways to counter your attacks if you give them a display." Seiji explained to him with ferocity and fury. Tatsuya chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"That was just a preview of my skills. There is more to me than most of these people know already. I mean I have more to offer than just that." He replied as he walked off, leaving a steaming mad Seiji.

"Did you get that, Kenny?" Tyson asked him looking at him typing on his laptop.

"Of course! Now we have something on their team but in order to use it we have to study this information and then we can beat at least one of their teammates" Kenny informed to his longtime friend and companion.

* * *

UDK: Another chapter complete! Hey Seiji. 

Seiji: Hmm….

UDK: It will be time for your part of the deal next time.

Seiji: ……No way

UDK: Come on. You signed the contract and you have to do what I say. That's part of the deal.

Seiji: No f-ing way!

UDK: I guess I'm glad I control what happens to all of you. If he doesn't do what I say then the rest of you will pay the price.

Tatsuya: "Which is…?"

UDK: You don't want to know.

Yumiko: Just do it Seiji. Stop being a punk and just do what he says.

Seiji: Whatever……

UDK: I knew you would see things my way. Well, see you until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

UDK: Sorry about that long wait! Here we go again!

Tatsuya: I don't like being trapped in this dark dungeon but can you just grant me one wish.

UDK: What do you want…?

Tatsuya: A burger!!

UDK: What a waste of a wish…. 'throws him a burger'

Tatsuya: 'unwraps the paper and takes a bite' Hey, no cheese?!

UDK: You should have said cheeseburger. Be more descriptive next time. If there is a next time. 'chuckles'

Yumiko: May I have a wish please…?

UDK: Fine…

Yumiko: I wish that my friends and I were free from your clutches.

UDK: 'gets on his knees and screams' Nooooooo…

All: Yaaay!

UDK: Heh, nice try!

All: 'groans'

UDK: 'smirks evilly' I'll do it this time… I don't own anything associated to the manga or the anime show titled Beyblade. Now lets get to it!

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

_Setting and time of day_

* * *

At Tyson's Dojo, the same day, 4:05 pm

"So what is with that guy back at the Gym? Tatsuya is his name, I think…" Said the impatient beyblading champion. He was leaning against one of the walls dojo waiting for a reply from the technical genius. Kenny shook his head out of confusion.

"Not a lot is known about him… All we really know about him is that he has a bit beast with a fire element and he beybattles a little reckless, but still powerful… his bit beast resembles Kai's Dranzer except his is not a phoenix, but this one may surprise us if we don't keep an eye on it…" Kenny explained while fidgeting with his glasses. He looks up at Tyson with seriousness in his eyes.

"Do not underestimate him or anybody on his team!" He exclaimed. Tyson answered with a simple nod and rolled his eyes a bit.

"I never thought that something like that could be made with a bit beast…" Tyson wondered. Kenny fidgeted with his glasses a bit more as he continues looking up data.

"Aha! I found something!" Tyson and Daichi look at the computer genius with an excited face. Kenny frowns at the information he saw.

"Oh no!" The duo hung their head in shame, having their hopes shattered.

"What happened?" The two boys said in unison, both staring at Kenny, wanting to get the information out of him.

"His blade… it has a special alloy… that absorbs contact on his attack ring…" Daichi and Tyson look at each other and they both look back at the computer geek.

"…And?" Kenny shakes his head and begins typing on his laptop.

"This metal can sent your attacks back at you with the same strength or possibly even more." Tyson eyes widen and he stumbles backwards onto the wall of the dojo. Daichi took a similar route but instead of his back hitting the wall he fell to the ground, bumping his head on the wall.

"Dragoon is strong enough…. His attacks hitting himself will be devastating for us…" Kenny explained ending it with a worried sigh.

"No kidding…" Daichi added, rubbing his head in pain when he took a stumble.

Later that day… 

Tatsuya yawns as he flips through the channels on the TV, almost at the speed of light. He lay on the couch sideways facing the TV. Miyu walked past the couch and rolls her eyes at her teammate's laziness. She stood behind the couch and pushed Tatsuya off of it. He hit the floor and made a huge thud on impact. He shook his head to get rid of the momentary pain and stared up at her.

"What is your problem Miyu?" He stood to his feet and glared at her a little. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side a bit.

"You shouldn't be having your ass on that couch. You should be training for the tournament." He raised an eyebrow at her noticing that it is almost midnight.

"Do you know what time it is Miyu?" She nods completely aware of what he is trying to say.

"I know… " She looks at the clock then looks back at him. "…It's 11:52, still we need to train!" Tatsuya scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Isn't it kind of late to be practicing Miyu? I'm really supposed to be asleep but I can't." Miyu grins at him and pushes him into his room and closes the door in front of her

"Great! Now get dressed and get your beyblade and we can practice together!" He sighs and does as she says not trying to anger her this late at night. He opens the door and comes out with a blue tank top, blue jean shorts and blue tennis shoes.

He has all of his beyblading equipment in his pockets and opens the back door and walks outside to their personal training where the team usually practices after hours. He sees Miyu on one side of the black beystadium and he walks to the other side and gets ready for battle.

He figures out that she is already set for the sparring match. Without a signal they both pulled their ripcords as hard as they can and both beyblades clashed in the air and they both land on opposite sides of the dish. Miyu smirks and stares at her opponent.

"You think you can beat me Tatsuya? Give me your best shot!!" He smirks back and raises his right hand in the air.

"Alright… you asked for it!" His blade charged at Miyu's very fast but Miyu saw this coming and dodged it with ease. His Flare Eagle hit the wall that was behind Discharge Monarch before it dodged his attack. Tatsuya watched as it landed on its axis, staggering a little.

He looked back at her and sees that she was still smirking. Her cockiness made him mad and he proceeded with attacks but she continued with the expert dodging all the while making him angrier. Then he had the point where he couldn't take it anymore and he had to attack her head on.

Out of rage, he let out a battle cry and his blade circled the dish with a large fire trail following it with Miyu's beyblade in the middle. After seconds the fire went higher until it was not possible see through or over it. The growths of the flames made her take a step back away from it. She sighed and watched as the fire continued to grow.

"He's doing it again. Seiji always told us not to beybattle from anger. You must have composure in order to win. I guess I will have to show him how it's done…" She clenches her hands into fist and lets out a battle cry of her own.

"Discharge Monarch! Discharge Reversal!" Her beyblade was sucked into the tornado surrounding it. After some time Miyu's blade was launched into the air. Her engine gear was spinning in the opposite direction of the beyblade balancing it out with the axis pointing towards the dish.

Then the engine gear started spinning in the direction of the blade charging up its attack. Then Discharge Monarch went towards the beystadium, axis first and she waits for the right time to unleash her attack. A second before the blade hits the dish she yells,

"Lightning Thrash!" On impact the beyblade had electric charges adjacent to it then the blade started shooting these charges in random directions all of them hitting the tornado surrounding it.

Most of the thunderbolts hit Tatsuya's blade, slowing down his spin and his cyclone. After the tornado was no longer visible and dispersed, Tatsuya's blade soon stopped spinning and he looked down at the horror in front of him.

He stared in disbelief as he saw his blade was giving off sparks. He slowly looked up at her opponent and sees that she has her arms crossed and she was glaring bullets into him. He looked back down to his blade and picks it up staring deep into his bit beast. A gray eagle with red feathers and gray tips was shown on the bit chip.

He sighs and pocketed his beyblade frustrated in his display of ability. He looked back at Miyu and sees that she is shaking her head in disappointment. She catches her beyblade that jumps into her hand and puts it in her pouch that hung off of her hip.

"Tatsuya… Seiji said to never beybattle out of rage, you dumbass!" Miyu yells at him before walking to him and smacking him in the back of the head. He rubs his head and glares at her a little.

"It wasn't my fault Miyu… I was just distracted…" She smacks him again and he glares slightly harder in her direction.

"Alright! You're getting a little overboard with the striking!" He stated rubbing his head some more.

"You deserve it. With you and your excuses. I saw it! You were getting mad because you weren't contacting my beyblade. Any body could tell that you were angry so stop complaining!" He was about to say something to defend himself but he just hung his head and sighs while closing his eyes meaning she won the battle with no feedback from the defense.

"You know why Seiji is the leader of our team. Because he is so calm in the thick of battle… I may have something that will help you out with your impatient ways…" He watches her sit down on the grass and crosses her legs as she sat. She looked up at him and patted the ground besides her beckoning him to try it out. He does as she notifies and gets in the same position as Miyu.

"…Now close your eyes… and breathe deeply…" She whispered and does so as she gave him the directions. He does as she says and keeps his mind clear as he feels his body relaxing and relieving of the stress. The same was happening to Miyu as she slowly opens her eyes and sees the sun rising.

Her eyes widened a little and looked at her purple watch around her left wrist. Her eyes widen more as she saw the time displayed on her watch.

"6:18? Were we really meditating that long?" He looks over to her teammate and sees that Tatsuya is still in the same position as she saw him last night. He shakes him, knocking him out of what seemed to be a momentary rest. He shakes his head then looks at the rising sun. Then he asked with worry,

"What time is it?" She put her arm with the watch in front of his face so he can see the time. He looked at the time at shock then looked back at her.

"Is this time correct?" She shakes her head.

"No… This is an hour fast." He sighs in relief and gets smacked lightly in the back of his head.

"Why will I have a wrong time on my watch?" She stands up and offers a hand to pick him up. He ignores the question, takes her hand and she pulls him to his feet.

"We were out that long? It seemed like about 10 minutes." She smiles some and begins walking towards the door entering the house where Tatsuya followed.

"Why do you think Seiji does it?" When they both got inside their home they saw their teammates, Yumiko and Seiji, eating breakfast. Tatsuya and Miyu walked to the kitchen table and started eating as well. Seiji smirked evilly, seeing his two comrades making an entry together and chuckles.

"What a couple you two turned out to be." Seiji stated with a toothy grin. Miyu agreed and nodded.

"Yes! A perfect match!" They both blushed a deep red and looked away from each other, hearing their friends taunting them in such a way.

It isn't like that Seiji!" Tatsuya said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah! We were just meditating…" Miyu explained still having a red tinge to her cheeks. Seiji and Yumiko looked at each other and back at their teammates.

"Sure!!" They both said in unison making them both blush a bit more.

"We weren't!" Miyu and Tatsuya exclaimed at the same time.

Okay! Okay! We believe you. You don't have to be so serious about it…" Miyu told them after finishing her breakfast. Soon after the other three teenagers were done eating and they both walked into their bedrooms to get dressed.

* * *

UDK: Ah! It feels good to have another chapter done!

Tatsuya: Yeah! You actually feel good because, believe it or not, you have fans.

UDK: You know what, you're really pushing your luck… and I was gonna put cheese on your burger but you lost your chance. Too bad!

Yumiko: May I have another wish please?

UDK: You wasted your chance trying to escape. Now you just have to deal with it.

Sasuke: Where the hell am I?

UDK: Sasuke? What the hell?! Wrong show you idiot! This is Beyblade!

Sasuke: …..What?

UDK: 'sighs' You're gonna be in another fanfic I'm writing. You have to wait 'til then…

Sasuke: Hmm… Whatever… 'leaves'

UDK: Say "hello" to Ino-chan for me!

Seiji and Miyu: What about us?

UDK: Hmm?

Seiji and Miyu: Our wish?

UDK: Well I will think about it… ask me next chapter and I will have an answer for your request.

Miyu: Okay…

Seiji: 'shrugs'

UDK: Until then, see ya!


End file.
